


It's Not a Christmas Present

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [9]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Khalila loves Glain's pajamas
Relationships: Khalila Seif/Glain Wathen, Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	It's Not a Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Holiday Chaos fest in The Great Library fandom
> 
> Day 9: The Comfiest Pajamas Ever

Khalila would not and did not celebrate Christmas. It did not mean that when she saw the package left on the table that she didn’t think that Glain gave her something anyway. She opened the plain wrapping and her eyes went wide, a huge smile spreading across her face. A pair of soft dove grey flannel pants and a white short sleeve shirt sat in front of her. Taking them into the bathroom, Khalila never once thought about the dinner party that was supposed to be at their place that night nor the fact that the package might not be for her.

Almost an hour later, Khalila yawned and shivered, the bath water having gone cold. She got out and dried off before slipping into the new pajamas. They weren’t quite as broken in as the ones she stole from Glain’s drawer, but they were very close. 

“Khalila?” Glain called from the kitchen. “We have company!”

Her face fell as she walked into the room “Umm.”

Glain smirked. “Casual night love?”

“They look familiar.” Jess said trying to think where he has seen them.

“Garda issued pajamas.” Santi nodded. “Good choice.”

Wolfe got up and pulled out a chair for her. “Ignore them. I steal Nic’s as much as possible. They are the most comfortable ones in the house.”

Khalila blushed but took a seat anyway. “They are even more comfy when they are broken in.”

Glain smiled. “That can be arranged.”

  
  



End file.
